Draw bolts of the type including a frame, a link member having one end pivotally connected to the frame and a manually operable latch member pivotally connected to the other of the link member for movement to latching and unlatching positions are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,994 to Hopkins and No. 3,526,422 to Trotter. Draw bolts of this general type which also employ springs for causing the latch member to move completely clear of the hasp when the latch member is released are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,371 to Gehrie and No. 2,829,912 to Koch. The Gehrie draw bolt is further provided with a key-actuatable bolt member which is carried by the latch member and engageable with the link member for releasably locking the latch member in latching position.
Although draw bolts of this type have been suitable for use on luggage cases and other hinged containers having cooperable sections to be releasably locked together, the construction of such draw bolts has required that they be mounted with their longitudinal axes perpendicular to the parting line of the cooperable sections of the case or container. Thus, with respect to luggage cases, such draw bolts do not provide the pleasing aesthetic appearance of other types of latching devices which can be mounted with their longitudinal axes parallel to the parting line of the case. Moreover, the length of such draw bolts may make it impractical to mount the draw bolt and the associated hasp on the cooperable valance members of the case.